


Dinosaurs of London

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fluff, Gen, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Thanks to Alex for the beta!Also shoutout to the people who helped me come up with a good title. Love y'all <3
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Dinosaurs of London

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an army of dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650360) by [petalprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose). 



> Thanks to Alex for the beta!
> 
> Also shoutout to the people who helped me come up with a good title. Love y'all <3

“Are we there yet?” Warlock asked.

“Not yet, darling. You must be patient. There will come a time when you will rule the world, but not yet,” Nanny Ashtoreth replied. “We’ll be there soon. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Warlock practically beamed with joy at being called pretty, and Nanny’s answer seemed to satisfy him, as he didn’t say a word for the rest of the ride.

Nanny Ashtoreth had been right: they arrived very soon after Warlock had asked. Finding a parking spot was easy. It always was, for her.

Warlock didn’t look impressed. “Is this the museum? It can’t be, it looks boring! It’s ancient!”

Nanny laughed. “Dear, that’s just the outside. Remember how people can seem good on the outside, but be bad on the inside? Buildings can be just the same. Trust me, it’s _way_ better on the inside.”

“And bad is good, right?” Warlock said.

“It is the way you should be,” Nanny Ashtoreth replied simply. “Now, let’s go inside, there’s no use in driving all this way just to stand outside for the rest of the day.”

She briskly crossed the street, Warlock happily skipping behind her. 

Once again, Nanny had been right: it was a _lot_ better on the inside, and even though they’d just entered the building, Warlock was already enthralled by what he could see. As soon as they had entered one of the exhibits Warlock began pulling Nanny’s sleeve. “I wanna see the dinosaurs!”

“And see the dinosaurs you will,” Nanny said. After consulting a floor plan, they walked towards the blue zone.

~~~

Personally, Nanny didn’t know what Warlock saw in dinosaurs. If it made him happy, though, she was more than willing to go with him, to just watch him dart between the various displays, every once in a while shouting “Look!” after he’d found something interesting. Nanny herself might not find it interesting, but so long as she put on a smile at whatever he said, Warlock was happy.

(She could very easily laugh at the dinosaur exhibits, but it would be inappropriate.)

“Look, Nanny! These dinosaurs had _wings_! Like birds!” Warlock exclaimed.

“No, dear, not like birds. Look, these illustrations show them. Doesn’t look like a bird at all, doesn’t it?”

Warlock pouted. “But they could fly! Like birds!”

Nanny fake-gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. “Huh. I guess you must be right, then. Of course, as the Adversary, the world is as you see fit, so you’re always right. How foolish of me to disagree with you! Now I shall be destroyed, just like these dinosaurs!”

Warlock giggled. “Nanny! I would _never_ destroy you. Never!”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of you, Warlock. But I-”

Warlock, in the true fashion of small children surrounded by interesting things, had already turned around and ran towards another display. 

Nanny smiled, for the umpteenth time that day, but the first genuine one. She quickly straightened her face, and walked after Warlock.

~~~

“Can we buy this, Nanny? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?” Warlock was holding a dinosaur plushie, which was almost as tall as he was.

Nanny raised her eyebrow. “Do you think saying please a lot will make me buy it for you?” 

Warlock looked at her with a facial expression that could only be described as ‘puppy dog eyes’.

“Oh, alright,” Nanny said, in a tone that suggested she just couldn’t resist that look on his face. (In reality, she would have bought it for him anyways, but some practice in, shall we say, convincing people couldn’t hurt.)

Warlock danced around with joy (and the plushie). For the second time that day, Nanny smiled a genuine smile.

This time, she let it stay on her face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinosaurs of London [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601946) by [canarypods (canarywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
